


The Slug and The Toad

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been decided.  Jiraiya is sent to the Hidden Rain Village to investigate the mysterious Pein.  Just then, some things change, and bring 2 Sages together where nothing else matters (cheap Metallica pop).  Anyway, Jiraiya and Tsunade fic. B Another song fic. “Everything I Wanna Do”, by Nickleback (with a little twist of the wordings (curtesy of…YOURS TRULY)).  I don’t own Naruto (Read & find out)!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slug and The Toad

He couldn’t believe it. One of his spies had found the hideout where the Akatsuki was stationed. Now, all he had to do were two things; 1) Don’t die, and 2) Make it back to the Hidden Leaf Village alive. ‘Well’, Jiraiya told himself before running a hand through his long Sage hair. “Well, I suppose I should get going”, Jiraiya told himself as he closed the cover of his “Icha Icha”, book. “This is such a great series. “I think I might ask Kakashi about some scenarios that I could put into my next book”, as he exited the hotel room that he was sleeping in for the past couple of days.

He had trained primarily by himself, (since his godson), Naruto had been training with his team, he thought that this was the time that he could do some revamping of his own, before he went on to the Hidden Rain Village. He stopped to get a bottle of saki for the road, since (by foot), it would take him a couple of days before he reached his destination.

Jiraiya had just reached the gates that lead out of the village, when he felt someone was watching him. He turned around and to his surprise, it wasn’t’ Naruto, but his teammate (when the two of them were younger, training under the Third Hokage), Tsunade Senju. “So are really going to go?”, the Slug Priestess asked. Jiraiya fought back the urge to answer her question, since the two of them had been through so much heartbreak in their lives. Jiraiya (with losing a student), when he was younger, and defended the village when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked, and when the village was attacked by both the Hidden Sand and Hidden Sound Villages during the most recent Chunin Exams. 

Tsunade, (on the other hand), had been through so much in her life. From when her younger brother had died, to when her then-lover Dan had died after giving him the “Cursed Jewel” necklace, and (as previously stated), when her teacher had died defending the village from her ex-teammate Orochimaru. “Yes, I must”, Jiraiya tried whispering his answer to her, hoping that she wouldn’t hear him. Seeing how distraught she was, he did a first and tried looking at her face (as opposed to what most men would stare at whenever a man saw her). Mainly, that being her chest.

“Do you really have to go?”, Tsunade asked as she had brought herself to meet Jiraiya. The two of them were looking at each other, and it was like the two of knew the answer to her question, but neither wanted to answer. “Yep”, Jiraiya repeated to her. He turned away from her and started walking again. He started moving forward only to find out that he couldn’t budge, He looked down, and saw that her arms were wrapped around his chest. “P...P...Please come back…to me”, Tsunade was on the verge of breaking inside. She had gone through so much in her life, Jiraiya knew that she deserved to not have her heart broken again. 

The Slug sannin was trying with all her might so that he wouldn’t exit the village that, she didn’t realize that Jiraiya had stopped resisting her. “You want to talk before I leave?”, Jiraiya asked as he moved his body so he was able to wrap his arms around her (like she did with him). “Ok”, she whispered before the duo walked away (for the time being), and went somewhere to talk in private. While walking in silence, Jiraiya grabbed her hand and guided the two of them decided to Team Kakashi’s training grounds (which consisted of nothing more than seven wooden posts, with a couple of kunai and shuriken marks on the side). It was the sight of many a things in prior times. The two of them closed their eyes trying to think of something funny.

Naruto admitted to Jiraiya (before going with him on their two year training trip), that he had disguised himself as her longtime crush, Sasuke Uchiha, and was about to kiss her, (well, would’ve kissed her had he not drank a carton of milk that had been a little more than a month old, and ended up spending a half an hour in the bathroom of nearby building, which had caused an upset stomach in the process). Jiraiya chuckled. Tsunade did the same, but from a different memory from the story that her youngest apprentice (Sakura) had told her. 

Tsunade’s favorite memory was a little later in the beginning. The four of them (them being Tonton, Naruto, Shizune and Jiraiya) had encountered Orochimaru and the second in command, Kabuto. The battle was hard and physical. While Jiraiya battled their ex-comrade Orochimaru, Kabuto was battling a young Naruto (who’d just come off of saving his village from Gaara and the One-Tailed Beast (Raccoon) trapped inside of him, Shukaku. From Tsunade’s speck of telling Jiraiya, “How do you expect some brat to mater a technique that took years that the Fourth Hokage needed help mastering it?”, or “You’re not worth the time kid. Beat it”, as she tried to get this young shinobi away from her. Practically because (at that age), Naruto pissed a lot of people off. But the main reason that she wanted him gone and not near her, was because he reminding her so much of her younger brother, Nawaki, who had died tragically in the 2nd Great Ninja War. 

Since then, Tsunade had required a fear of blood since it had seemed to surround her for the majority of the life. She and Kabuto were clashing with Naruto not able to do anything since (with Kabuto being a medical ninja), Kabuto touched his right shoulder, essentially turning Naruto into a one-armed ninja. Kabuto was about ready to kill Tsunade when the two of them were stunned at what had happened. Somehow, Naruto had moved with his one good hand stopping Kabuto’s hand from moving forward and killing the Slug priestess. “What are you doing?”, Tsunade asked with tears in her eyes. Although she didn’t want to die, she wouldn’t if it did happen, since a majority of family was on the “other” side. 

Kabuto tried getting away from the young genin, but how he didn’t manage to get his grip out of Naruto’s grip would forever be a mystery for him to understand (Though it was probably from the Nine-Tailed Fox’s chakra). ‘Compress the chakra”, Naruto told himself. ‘Keep it going’, he continued. With one fluid motion, Naruto (with all of the chakra he’d stored up), thrusted his hand forward, making a clean hit, surprising both of the sages from the Hidden Leaf. But not without cost. Yes, Kabuto had been hit, but the second before the two of them separated, he had struck at his heart, trying to kill Naruto in one swoop. 

‘Don’t die’, Tsunade told herself as she was shaking her head from side to side (trying not to imagine that this young man would die in front of her. He could die, (she wanted to know about his youngster that was dying right in front of her. “S..See”, Naruto told with a smile that would’ve lite up a room had this been another day with blood spewing out of his mouth at a fast pac. “T..Told you…I’d win”, he muttered out before falling into a deep sleep. “Ok”, she whispered before a smile appeared on her face, something that hadn’t happened since she had given her ‘cursed’ necklace to Dan. “Last time. Just one last time, I want those words to be true”, smiling at the unconscious boy in front of her. The events that happened on that day, had brought forth what had led to today. 

Yes, the masters were really proud of what the apprentices had accomplished in their time that the two of them had been studying under them, but there was so much more that the two of them needed to do. Some stuff that (when the time came) they would have to make the decisions for themselves and for the betterment of the people in the village. 

The two of them chuckled at the same time, before making eye contact with one another, though they didn’t speak to each other. It was then that Jiraiya decided to go on his way to the Hidden Rain but not before giving his teammate a gift. He reached in the back of his duffle bag (which had an Icha Icha logo on it), and pulled out a bottle of saki, just for her. She didn’t understand. “Won’t you need something?”, she asked (her fear of Jiraiya leaving come back to life). “Well, that’s the funny part”, Jiraiya answered and pulled out another bottle of saki. “Yep”, he answered as he twirled the cap that contained their favorite drink around his forefinger. 

Then, an idea popped into his head. Smirking on the inside so that the women across from him (thanks to the training posts in the way). “Although”, Jiraiya started before lifting her chin up to meet his eyes. I could stay if…..”YOUSTRIPFORME”, Jiraiya rushed his words because he knew what would happen if he said it slowly. Though she knew he rushed out what he said, the two words she heard were ‘Strip’ and ‘Me’. How she didn’t knock him out was beyond her, but then an idea popped into her head. She leaned over to his ear and whispered, “If you come back alive, I just might do that”, as she left with a smile on her face and with the bottle of saki in hand, back to the Hokage Tower.

If that last promise was any indication, then he wanted to get this over with as quick as possible, and return home. In the blink of an eye, the white-haired sage was off to the races to beat this ‘Pein’ guy, and get back to the lovely lady that would be awaiting his return.

 

Hidden Rain Village: (Song starts) “So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters”.   
The damage that the Second Ninja War had done a lot of damage to all of the great nation, but none more so then the Hidden Rain village. There was wreckage everywhere. He remembered taking three young orphans as his students while he was traveling. The names of those children were Nagato, Konan and Yahiko.   
“Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters”.   
The three of them had lost everything until Jiraiya had come into their lives. He taught and stayed with the trio until he thought that they were old enough to live together on their own without his assistance. If he remembered correctly, he left them when they were seven years old.   
“Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters”.  
As the Toad Sage walking down “memory” lane, he thought he heard something coming at him from behind. Luckily for him, he just managed to dodge two shuriken and two kunai which were planted on to a large bolder.   
“Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters”.

Yes, they were weapons, but what were they made up of? Jiraiya walked up to the weapons. He had seen many a weapon in his time since he was born. Weapons ranging from sand, to fire, and a bunch of different kinds of techniques that ninja had used against him. ‘Paper?’, Jiraiya thought curiously. Then it dawned on him. There was only one ninja that had ever used a ‘paper’ style technique in their lifetime. 

“Nice seeing you again, sensei”, came from a voice that appeared in front of him. He couldn’t believe it. Here she was. The lone woman ninja that he had ever trained with. Konan. “Long time no see, sensei”, Konan’s voice was a lot more colder than when he had met her so many years ago. Though he wouldn’t admit it, she did rather sexy with her black cloak and the red clouds. Only made her sexier then she already was. 

"Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters”. 

“So where are the other two?”, Jiraiya asked putting his hands to his pockets before crossing his arms across his chest. If she’d attack, he needed something to defend himself with. “That’s none of your concern”, Konan asked with venom in her voice. ‘Well, lot of good that question was worth’, Jiraiya mentally told himself before taking a hand out of his pocket and threw one of his kunai he had at her. She could see it coming from a mile away and easily dodged it. “You’ll have to better then that sensei. Well, if you want to hit me, that is”, she snickered at Jiraiya obvious lame duck attempt to try and hit her with a lone kunai.   
“Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters”.  
As the end pointed end of the kunai was going to hit her, she disappeared into flashes of paper. “You’ll have to better than that sensei”, came a voice from behind him. When he turned around, he saw a orange-haired ninja, with eyes that he’d only seen when he saw Nagato. Nagato has born with the Rinnegan. These eyes (from what he had gathered in his research), were supposed to be more powerful than the Sharingan. 

“Where’s the other one? Where’s Nagato?”, Jiraiya demanded. “Nagato died, after one of our own turned his back on us. He wanted to take control of the Akatsuki, and perished. Unfortunately, he took Yahiko with him”, the ‘copy’, of Yahiko spoke to the Toad Sage. Somehow, during his time away from them, they were able to put Nagato’s eyes into Yahiko’s body.

“This is where you die, sensei”, Pain spoke as he was about to deliver the “Almighty Push” technique on the man that had trained him all of those years ago. “Well, if you’re going to kill me, make sure that you do it right”, Jiraiya told his former student. ‘Shit’, Jiraiya told himself after saying what he just said. He noticed the eyes. The eyes of the rinnegan. Those eyes could be used either bring peace or destruction to anyone or anything.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he prepared himself for battle. Though he wanted to drop his drop his sage bag, for he knew that this would be a tough battle, he decided against it. It just didn’t seem right without leaving in on the ground while he did battle. “What’s taking so long, sensei?”, Konan asked before Pain went in front of her, (shielding her from harm). “Yes, Jiraiya-sensei. Make a move”, Pain said he was ready for the battle to begin. Without saying a word, Pain ran forward wanting trying to get the first hit in. “Not so fast”, Jiraiya answered as the two of them connected with punches that hit the other’s fists.

“Well, it seems like you’ll make this an actual challenge”, Pain told the Toad sage. Jiraiya would really need to downgrade Pain’s arrogance. ‘Though, I feel the same way whenever I train with Naruto’, Jiraiya thought to himself. The two of them began punching at each other, all though neither could land a direct blow. The two of them wanted to get the upper-hand on the other, and the two of them trapped each other in the Greco roman knuckle lock. 

Their strengths were incredible. Each arm battling this the other so that the ninja could determine who was superior. Pain let go of their locks on to the other so he could plan out what he wanted to do next. “Let’s finish this with one attack. Better get ready sensei, for you are about to take your last breath”, Pain cockily said as he spread his arms out to the side. Jiraiya knew what was to come next. He had seen his former student do this to numerous village from his scouting reports. ‘Now or never’, the white haired sage told himself. It was the technique that had obliterated village after village. “Almighty…Pu”, as Pain was about to complete his attack and destroy the rest of the Hidden Rain village, something happened.   
“Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters”.  
(Song ends).  
“Sorry Nagato. But not now, not ever again. Your reign of terror ends today”, as Jiraiya pressed not one, two but three rasengans. One in each hand, and somehow, made one come out of his tongue with all of the chakra he had saved up for an occasion like now. Before Pain could feel what had happened to him, he realized that he was on his way to the other side. The trifecta of rasengans in each of his hands and mouth brought an end to not only the Akatsuki but erased the potential that another Ninja War from happening. The world had had enough with three wars, and with the death of the Akatsuki leader, the world didn’t have through another. 

Konan couldn’t believe what she had just witnessed. After Jiraiya had left them, the three of them had trained on their own, for now they didn’t have the sage to defend them if one of the three of them got into trouble. After Yahiko died, Nagato and Konan were almost inseparable not wanting to end up like their friend, who had died from an ambush from a nearby village. Even after all this time, Jiraiya was still leagues above the two of them. As soon as she saw Pain’s body hit the ground, she fell to her knees feeling like her life was going to end before her eyes. Then, as she was kneeling, she saw a hand out of the corner of her eyes. She looked up, and saw that bright smile that she had seen back when she was still a little girl.

Though at first she thought it was a joke at first, she took it, standing side by side with her teacher from so many years ago. Still not believing what had happened to Nagato/Pain, her head was still down in disappointment, not wanting to meet her ex-sensei’s gaze. Seeing this, the older man tilted her head up so that the two of them could look at each other. “Come with me. Come with me to the Hidden Leaf”, he consoled to her.

 

“What purpose do I have now, sensei?”, she asked as she could feel water starting to form out of the corners of in her eyes. She looked up at Jiraiya, and thankfully (in the background) the thunderstorms and rain covered up the tears that ran down her face. “Why?”, the angel asked as she wondered why she should even continue on living since the two friends that she relied (ever since the three of them were youngsters) on in times of turmoil were no gone from her life.

Not wanting to see the idea he had ‘inside’ his head, he put an arm across her shoulder. “You know, I still think that you should come with me. There’s actually someone like you, who might need some companionship. Quirking an eyebrow at what he had just said, she went along with what Jiraiya had just proposed to her and the two of them began their walk (out of the Hidden Rain village), and towards the Hidden Leaf village.

A week later; Tsunade didn’t know how long it had been, but it seemed like forever since Jiraiya left. There were so many times that she almost felt like just staying in bed, as oppose to managing an entire village. She remembering about her last talk with the pervert before he set out to hopefully defeat the monster known as Pain. She didn’t know what she would do with herself, if it turned out that Jiraiya died. She had already been through so much in her life. Needing to give her mind a break, she opened a window to help relieve her of her mental stress. ‘Ah, that feels better’, she told herself, hoping that the window being open a quarter of the way help ease her up. 

There were so many thought and memories flashing through her mind, that she almost missed the knock on her door. “Come in”, the Slug priestess told to the person on the other side of the door. Then, another knock. “I said, come in”, Tsunade could feel her temper begin to rise. All that was need was just one more….Again, for the third time, another knock. 

Through some miracle, instead of punching a hole in the door (like she wanted to do on so many occasions on a daily basis), she grew a glare on her face as she approached the tall piece of wood that stood no chance of withstanding her rage. Acting through her present state of mind, and not what she wanted to do, she gave the knob a little jerk before opening it. What she saw almost brought her to tears.

“Hi there beautiful”, said the man that had left her to go the Hidden Rain to do some simple “scouting”. Beautiful, huh?”, Tsunade asked with a scowl on her face. Not believing what Jiraiya had just done to her with the ‘door’ situation. Jiraiya was a little afraid with the bewildered look on her face. Was she ‘happy’ to see him? Or was she not happy to see him? Not getting an answer, Jiraiya turned around and was about ready to leave and go on his merry way when he was surrounded in a tight hug. He tried pushing his arms out, but to no avail. He’d almost forgotten how strong she could be when she when she put her mind to something.

Knowing that there was no way out of his teammate’s grip, he gave up and let her hug him as she would please. Then, she put her head on to his back, and that’s when it started. All of the years of pent-up frustration, loss and depression came out in full force. He had seen this side of her unfortunately more times than he cared to imagine. The first time he saw this side of her, was during the second Ninja War, when her younger brother Nawaki died. The man could definitely relate to her because on the day that he was born, he lost both of his parents (Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze) from the rampage of the Nine-Tailed Fox which had been transport there, thanks to Madara Uchiha.

“Can we stay like this a little bit longer, Jiraiya?”, Tsunade asked and to her relief, Jiraiya got his hands from around her tight grip and put his hands on top of hers, letting her know that he understood where she was coming from. He closed his just as she did previously, joining her in their own thoughts. Tsunade thinking of Nawaki and Dan. Jiraiya thinking of his teacher, one of his students and the wife of his who had perished in battle ten years ago. 

The two of them stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, but was actually about five minutes in reality. Tsunade was about ready to let go of the Toad sage but this time, Jiraiya wouldn’t let her go. Jiraiya turned around so now the two sages were face to face with one another. “I do believe that you said that you would ‘make it up to me’, as soon as I got back. Well I’m back, so I’m ready if you are”, Jiraiya chuckled at the look on her face. Tsunade was wanting to wait at least another day (now that Jiraiya had returned), just to give Jiraiya some rest before doing what they had wanted to do to the other. But the more she thought about it, the more inclined to giving Jiraiya what she promised, because living the life as a ninja, death could come at any moment. Like how death took her baby brother at the age of twelve, and Dan Kato who died at twenty-seven (fifteen years to the day that Nawaki passed away).

“I don’t want to lose another person close to me. I’ve already lost Nawaki, Dan and Lord Third. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, Jiraiya. So if we’re going to do this, let’s DO it”, was the last words that Tsunade said and before she could move, Jiraiya made the first move and pressed his lips to hers. “Mmm”, the two of them moaned into the others mouths. “Well, if that was the first stop, what else do you have instore for us?”, the Slug priestess asked as she brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Jiraiya did the same thing to her, seeing as a majority of her hair was in her face, as appose to Jiraiya who only had one strand in his face. 

“Let me show you, my queen. But let me take a look around first”, the pervert said before he left the woman high and dry, and took a look around her office. Tsunade didn’t know what to do. As far as she knew, this was the first time that someone had dissed the opportunity to kiss her. ‘When I get my hands on you’, the female Hokage thought venomously. Jiraiya was taking a look at the rest of what her office had left them. Then he made the signal but before unrolling the scroll that he always carried on his back. 

“Summoning jutsu”, the male sage yelled and before him stood him the two sons of the Chief Toad Gamabunta of Mount Myoboku. Their names were Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. “Hey Pervy sage, How’s it going?”, Gamakichi asked. “You have any snacks?”, Gamatatsu asked as he looked around the office that they were all in. “No” to Gamatatsu’s question, to Gamakichi’s question: I need you guys to make a few arrangements to this place”, as he looked around the space that was provided to him. “Arrangements like how?”, Gamakichi wondered as he tilted his to the side wondering what the summoner had in mind. “You know, like beds, showers you that kind of stuff”, Jiraiya responded. “Do we get food if you do this stuff for you?”, Gamatatsu asked as his legs began going up and down, trying to get a bribe out of the old man. “OK”, Jiraiya asked in glee. “Now get to work”, Jiraiya pointed his fingers at the two sons of the Chief Toad. “Alright”, they answered in unison but not before each of them gave Jiraiya the one pawed salute.

Five hours later; “Everything’s done, Jiraiya-sensei. Now about that…”, the two sons yelled at the same time. “Ok guys, thanks” Jiraiya said but not before giving them each a candy bar that he had gotten from a clone that he had made with the duo wasn’t looking. If there was one thing that he knew is that it wasn’t a good idea to lie to the two of them, because if they did, they’d tell Gamabunta. The thought of him landing on him for double-crossing his sons was something that he’d rather not think about not now or ever. 

He took one last look over what the two of them had done, gave them their candy bars, dispelled them and sent them back to Mount Myoboku. He opened the door where he hoped that Tsunade would patiently be waiting for him. He opened the door and barely missed the “air-Tsunade” missile that came straight at him. “What was that for, princess?”, Jiraiya asked. Astonished that she would pull a stunt like that. Especially (unbeknownst to her), he and his animal friends had done a number on her office, and this was the thanks that the three of them were going to get?

“REALLY”, the women shouted so loud that he thought it was a miracle that none of the windows were broken (well, at least not yet anyway). “YOU HAVE ME STANDING OUTSIDE MY OFFICE for FIVE HOURS WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A WORD? WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS?”, the awestruck Tsunade continued her shouting at the Toad sage. “Let me explain, Tsunade”, Jiraiya was trying to reason with his former teammate. “WHAT POSSIBLE EXPLAINATION COULD YOU…”, her rant was suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as a with a pair of familiar lips being pressed against hers. Except with a little more force.

Wanting to keep into the kiss as long as he could, he placed his hands on her hips, and backed her until she was pressed up against her desk, which had dozens and dozens of document papers on the side. Feeling that she was pressed up against something solid, he took the hand that was on her left hip, and grabbed the papers in that hand, then dropped them on the floor. Before doing the same thing on the other side. Before the two of them continued with anything, she had to ask: “What was that for?”, Tsunade wondered. The Jiraiya that she knew, could’ve cared less about some measly document papers, if it meant he could get close to doing his “research”, as he so jointly stated it.

“I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I did that now, would I?”, he asked as dropped the second round of documents on top of the first round that he had dropped on to the floor. ‘Huh…Such an idiot at times’, she mentally thought as she feel herself brushing a hand over her hair in frustration. “You know that’s NOT what I meant. I mean, why did you put them on top each other like that?”, Tsunade really hoped that she didn’t have to repeat herself like she did (previously when he knocked three times against the wooden door that would’ve lead him to her office). 

Now, it was Jiraiya’s turn to want to brush a hand through his hair in irritation. Well, so she needed a better answer than the one that he had initially gave her, huh? “Ok. I did that because that because I figured that just once in my life, you deserve to not have your desk be covered in papers. So, now all you have to do, whenever you feel like it, is grab the bundle of papers that are on the floor, and continue from where you left off. Just remember that round two of the documents are on top, and the first round is on the bottom”, as Jiraiya just shrugged his shoulders after detailing why he put her documents on the floor, as oppose to scattering them all over her office.

‘Not what I was expecting, but good enough for me’, Tsunade thought to herself. Jiraiya was about to put his hands on her hips and carry her over to the bed that the toads had designed just for the two of them, he thought of something else. “ Can I?”, the perverted man asked. Tsunade tilted her head to the side. What it was that he was asking? Then, it hit home. ‘He’s asking for me to let him strip me’, she thought to herself. It took a couple of seconds before she nodded her head up and down, saying it was ok. Jiraiya couldn’t believe his luck. He remembered all of the times that he had tried to do what he was currently going to do, and Tsunade would have just fired one her “missile” punches at him, and knocked him from their current position, back to Mount Myoboku.

He had needed to collect his thoughts. Where was he to start? He got his body in position. He sat in her chair and cupped her hips to follow him. The stripping of the woman that he had loved ever since childhood, had begun. But before the de-clothing would begin, the “straps” would have to go.  
Not wanting damage her body, he reached a hand inside of her Hokage cloak, and found out that was a black Hokage bra underneath what she wore outside in public. It wasn’t that where the bra was, but the size of the bra. It seemed to have grown from a single D to a Double D in the two years that he had been away while training with Naruto. ‘Wow. They’re amazing’, Jiraiya’s perverted thoughts raging inside of his head.   
Slipping a kunai in his hand (which she didn’t know that he had inside of her cloak), and split the bra in two, causing her breasts to spill out against her cloak. She thought she heard something hit the ground, looked down and saw a kunai. HOW DARE…”, she blurted out. She would’ve said more but Jiraiya placed a finger on her mouth, silencing her like before. “Relax relax”, Jiraiya tried to calm her down. “I won’t that again, ok?”, Jiraiya apologized. She didn’t know how she did it, but again, that air Tsunade “missile” wouldn’t come.

Jiraiya knew that he was on two strikes. One more act as audacious as like what he had just did, and he knew, he wouldn’t make it see the end of this day. Taking his hands off of her cloak, he put them on the shoulders of her cloak on the outside. “You ready princess?”, the perverted hermit asked. Tsunade nodded her head up and down, giving him her answer. Jiraiya then gently put his hands on the top inside of her cloak, letting the melons loose. “AH”, Tsunade gasped as she felt the cool wind blow against the tips of her tits. He intensified the sensation by bringing his tongue around the tops as well.

“Oh, you like that?” Jiraiya asked with the signature smile that he always had whenever he pleased someone. How about this?”, and he smashed the two breasts together so that he could try his best to get both of her breasts at in his mouth at the same time. While he kept her nipples teased, Tsunade thought that two can play it that way. So, she began to grind herself on to cloth-covered crotch. “That’s…Tha…cheep”, Jiraiya moaned as the cock beneath him began to stand at attention at what was being rubbed against it. “Serves…you…right”, Tsunade muttered as used her lower body to rub up against the pervert’s cock. Then an idea popped into the “Legendary Sucker’s” head.

She moved her body off of this body, clearly disappointing Jiraiya, as he could himself about ready to pee his pants. She moved her body down, so that she would be able to get an eyeful of Jiraiya’s manhood, which was confined in his casual grey sweatpants that he wore on a daily basis. It took all of the strength she had to not burst out laughing as the boxers he had on where the boxers that had an Icha Icha design on them. Then she grabbed his pants by the waist straps, and began to pull them down until they were wrapped around his feet. ‘Wow’, Tsunade thought to herself. ‘He’s bigger than I ever imagined. He’s at least a good inch bigger and longer than Dan’ she admitted, not that she would ever admit that little bit of information to the pervert. As she silently chuckled to herself. “Awe, little ‘Jiraiya’ wants to come out and introduce himself to me, does he?”, she asked almost as if she was talking to the cock as a toddler, more than the extension part of her training partner’s body. ‘I wonder’, the Hokage asked herself. That’s when it happened. 

“AH”, Jiraiya gave a shock sound of surprise at what his former teammate on Team Hiruzen (along with the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Orochimaru), had done to him. The effect was immediate, as the perverted hermit almost lost his strength and fell out of her prestigious chair. She liked the feeling of being in control of her teammate. The organ being squeezed around her hand. “Tsun..Tsu..AH”, liking the sounds coming out of Jiraiya’s mouth, she did the motions again. Except this time firmer and harder. “I’m…I’m…OOH”, Jiraiya moaned out loud as he could feel his member had close to reaching its limit from exploding. Being the Medical-Ninja that she was, Tsunade knew exactly where and to how stroke the sensitive parts of his cock. She concluded that it needed to be touched, and it liked to be touched. “AHH”, Jiraiya shrieked as semen squirted out of his cock and landed on Tsunade’s body, mostly on her chest.

“Do you feel better now? Well, now that you’ve got that out of your system anyway?”, Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, concealing his sight to those gorgeous breasts that had to have been the biggest set that he had ever seen in his entire life, and what he had just pissed on. “Ye..Yeah”, as Jiraiya was trying to get his breath back from the blissful hand-job that he had gotten from the “Legendary Sucker”. “Now then, it’s my turn”, Jiraiya mentioned with a little glint in his eye. It started when Jiraiya brushed her hair out of her face, just so that he could get a fine kiss from the woman of his dreams, ever since childhood.

It started with Jiraiya grabbing both of her hands with one of his, and began attacking her breasts again like again. He switched between the left nipple then to the right one. She wanted to grab his head and take as much of her as he possibly wanted, but couldn’t with his one hand restricting both of hers. Jiraiya loved it when they were helpless under his touch, lost to the world as pleasure overwhelmed them. Tsunade’s wanton cries and whimpers, stroking not only his ego but his arousal as well. 

“Who would’ve known that you’d be getting turned on this easily, Tsunade-hime. Did you miss me that much? I was only gone for a week. Were you really that lonely?”, Tsunade couldn’t believe that he had asked such a silly question. After her younger brother and first love had died, who else was going to look after her? If Jiraiya had ended up dead, she had serious thought about taking her own life, since there would be no reason for her to keep on living. Naruto could train with Kakashi to become a better ninja than the man who HAD TRAINED him (that being Naruto’s father, the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze), and Shizune could train Sakura to help her become a better medical ninja then the two of them put together.

After having his fill, he decided that there was only one thing that needed to be removed for the two of them, to become whole. The woman in front of him lifted her legs up, making taking off her black panties that much more easier for the man in front of her to get rid of. 

His hands went from those oh so beautiful breasts of hers to those angelic hips. “I hope that you enjoy what I do next”, Jiraiya smugly asked. “Oh? And what would that (AH)”, Tsunade was cut off in mid-sentence as Jiraiya’s head dove head first into her pussy, which was completely clear. He licked her pussy clean of her cum and smiled in satisfaction of the taste. Then, it happened. “JIRAIYA”, the Slug Sannin shouted and her release hit her like a ton of bricks. After gathering his strength, (from eating out her pussy anyway), he positioned his face so that his was mere inches away from hers. "Tsunade-hime…" Jiraiya asked. "Yes?" Tsunade responded. "Would you…like to be my Queen?" Jiraiya asked and the next thing he knew, Tsunade was on top of him kissing him deeply while hugging him tightly. He stroked her back and she eventually released him. 

This was one of his fantasies come true to fruition. He had only been ‘friends’ with her, (since her younger brother died), and since she was in already in a relationship with Dan at the time, Jiraiya was ‘ok’ with that. Though he’d always envisioned to have the opportunity that he was given now.   
Almost forgetting that she had said yes to him, he stopped before engulfing her in a tight hug, and went to bed, thinking of the future they would have together.


End file.
